Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Middleweight Championship
The Middleweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 was an event which took place during the Robot Rampage episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. This small tournament featured robots weighing no more than 54 kg. Competing Robots Round 1 Steel Sandwich vs Broadsword vs Malc 1.5 vs Typhoon The battle started with Broadsword attacking the back of Steel Sandwich, but failing to cause any damage with the large sword weapon. Typhoon, meanwhile, had spun up to speed and collided with Malc 1.5, but did not inflict any punishment. Steel Sandwich was attacked by Dead Metal, but the House Robot couldn't get down low enough to grab the Canadian machine. Malc 1.5 and Steel Sandwich pushed against each other by the flame pit, whilst Typhoon came under attack from the ineffective weapon of Broadsword. Typhoon retaliated, momentarily stopping Broadsword, but it escaped, whilst Typhoon pressed the pit release button. Malc 1.5, was attacked by Dead Metal, who slammed it against the arena wall. Shunt then took over the attack, axing Malc 1.5 and flipping it over. Steel Sandwich then attacked Typhoon, getting underneath the shell of the Scottish robot, but soon released it. Typhoon appeared to stop after this, but continued to rotate. Steel Sandwich then attacked Malc 1.5, damaging an axle and causing one wheel to fall off. Nevertheless, Malc retaliated, and bravely managed to push Steel Sandwich across the arena, and into Dead Metal's CPZ, but Steel Sandwich escaped leaving Malc to spin round in circles and be attacked by Dead Metal, although Malc was too low for Dead Metal to attack with the saw. Dead Metal then pushed Typhoon off the flame pit, juttering it back into life, although flame flickered from the bottom of Typhoon for a few seconds after. Typhoon, now without its spinning weapon, and Steel Sandwich danced round each other in the middle of the arena, whilst Malc 1.5 was counted out, and Broadsword was attacked by the House Robots, ripping a panel off totally, causing the innards to fall out. Qualified: Steel Sandwich & Typhoon Typhoon Twins vs 259 vs Doom Too vs Mammoth The twins immediately split, whilst 259 attacked the side of Doom Too, causing damage to the machine. 259 then attacked the walkerbot Mammoth, one attack from the disc throwing it over totally. 259 then returned to Doom Two, causing a huge gash in the side of the machine. Typhoon Thunder attacked the stricken Mammoth whilst its twin Typhoon Lightning attacked 259, who pressed the pit release. Typhoon Lightning attacked 259, and the recoil from the impact threw Lightning onto the edge of the pit, and 259 duly nudged it in. The remaining twin attacked once again the immobile Mammoth, who was counted out by the Refbot. 259 returned to shredding Doom Too, whilst Dead Metal and Shunt attacked the walking mechanism of Mammoth. The House Robots then pushed the immobile Doom Too and Mammoth onto the flipper, which threw the two robots into the air, righting Mammoth and flicking Shunt into the air. Dead Metal continued to attack the righted Mammoth, before dumping it into the pit, to join Doom Too, who had been pitted by Shunt. Qualified: Typhoon Twins & 259 Final Steel Sandwich vs Typhoon vs Typhoon Twins vs 259 It was evident from the start that 259 and Steel Sandwich were up against it in this battle, as Typhoon and Typhoon Twins were from the same team, and were unlikely to attack each other. And so it proved as 259 attacked Typhoon, and Typhoon Lightning coming in to defend it, the other twin having trouble ridding itself of the paper that joined the machines as they entered the arena, whilst Typhoon escaped to fight Steel Sandwich. 259 retaliated, and threw Typhoon Lightning into the wall. 259 then came under attack from the other Typhoon twin, escaping long enough to press the pit release. In the meantime, after a particularly forceful attack from one of the twins, Steel Sandwich ground to a halt. 259 was then attacked by Typhoon, throwing it over and eliminating it. The twins pushed against Steel Sandwich, but failed to move it. 259 was promptly counted out, whilst the larger Typhoon machine joined in with the attack on Steel Sandwich. 259 was grabbed by Dead Metal, pushed onto the floor flipper, and flipped in the direction of Growler, who pushed the machine back to Dead Metal, who pitted it. Meanwhile, Steel Sandwich was only capable of moving on one wheel, and consequently was counted out. The remaining Typhoon machines spent the remaining seconds dodging one another, and the larger machine, Typhoon, was granted the resulting judges decision. Middleweight Champion: Typhoon Trivia *Doom Too and Mammoth met again as they did in Extreme Series 1, with the same outcome for both machines. *This was Typhoon's second win in the Middleweight Championship, part of a winning streak that would see it retain its title for over three years. *This was the last appearance of all of these robots, except Typhoon and Steel Sandwich, particularly notable was the last appearance of the lightweight Mammoth and experienced roboteer Adam Clark. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Middleweight Championships